It's more than that
by Brightly75
Summary: Slash Missy, Torrance, and their relationship. Telling the squad is finally up.
1. Missy's POV

I don't own these characters, wish I did though. Who wouldn't want a hot half Albanian gymnast in a skimpy cheerleading outfit for their very own? Anyway, they aren't mine, I don't know who owns them. Whoever you are thanks; and my birthday is coming up. *hint hint*  
  
  
  
I'm watching my lover sleep; her blonde hair spread on the pillow like spun gold. Her eyes, closed now, are the deepest pools of cornflower blue. I smirk self depreciatingly. Cornflower? I knew crayons were educational. But back to her skin, white as porcelain, soft and smooth as silk, and a lot more fun to touch than either. Insert lecherous smile here. But it's not just about the fun, or letting off smoke after cheerleading, it's so much more.  
  
"Hey." I look down into sleepy eyes. "Hey back." I say. Not original or very romantic, but she'll forgive me for it.  
  
"What were you thinking about so hard? I saw the smoke coming out of your ears," she grins naughtily as she says this.  
  
I give her a playful swat on her ass for that, then settle back down to answer her question. "You."  
  
"And what about me?" Smiling softly at me, she perks up to listen. She loves this game.  
  
"How perfect you are. How perfect this is. How I wish it would stay."  
  
"And why can't it stay this way?" She doesn't want to have this conversation.  
  
"Because Torr. It's like that poem says 'nothing gold can stay'. Eventually the rest of the world is going to intrude on our little idyll."  
  
"Why can't we cross that bridge when we come to it?" She asks plaintively and I want to wrap her in my arms and protect her from all harm. I don't know about the last part, but I know I'll do my best, so I pull her into my lap and she leans her head against my shoulder. We are still unabashedly naked, as only those who are completely comfortable with each other are. She is never like this with him, I know.  
  
"I wish we could love, but one of these days my brother is going to decide to wake up before noon and I don't think he'd take well to finding his girlfriend naked in bed with his little sister. Or someone from the squad is going to walk into one of our 'planning sessions' and see that at least Courtney and Whitney were right on one count about me."  
  
She sighs and I know she knows I'm right. "So we tell them. Cliff today, the squad tomorrow at practice, and then my parents at dinner tomorrow night."  
  
I'm shocked. She wants to tell her parents? So I ask. "Your parents?"  
  
"Yeah my parents. Is that not okay?"  
  
"It's not that Torr. I just never figured I'd be the kind of girl you would want to take home to mom and dad."  
  
She giggles. "I never figured I'd be bringing a girl home to mom and dad. Things change." She pauses and looks up at me. "You know I love you right?"  
  
I do and it amazes me every time I look at her. I don't say this. Instead I say, "I love you too."  
  
"Now that that's settled it's time for other business."  
  
"Other business?" I feign ignorance. It's another one of her favorite games.  
  
"Shut up and kiss me," she says with a mock glare.  
  
I can't think of any reason to object. So I do. Did I mention how soft her lips are? I, Missy Pantone, have turned into a total sap. And as I look into the eyes of the blonde beneath me, I realize that I don't give a damn. 


	2. Torrance's POV

            As I begin to wake, the first thing that I become aware of is the warmth pillowed beneath me. Toned muscle, latent under tanned skin, a gymnast's body undeniably, even viewed in this picture of repose. I flick my gaze to her face. She's lost in though, her whiskey brown eyes gazing unseeing at some point distant.

            "Hey," I say.

            "Hey back," she replies. It's cute how she does that. Without flowery words or gestures, she can make me smile by just being her.

            "What were you thinking about so hard? I saw the smoke coming out of your ears." I grin saucily at her. That earns me a quick smack on the ass. Just hard enough to notice it. She doesn't hurt me. Despite her badass persona, I know she would never hurt me.

            She answers the question though. "You."

            "And what about me?" I want to know. She says the sweetest things, but that's not why I love this game. When she's talking about how she feels about me, she just gets this glint in her eyes that's only for me and it makes me feel like I can do anything, just because she loves me. 

            "How perfect you are. How perfect this is. How I wish it would stay." Uh-oh. This again. 

            "And why can't it stay this way?" I don't want to have this conversation. 

"Because Torr. It's like that poem says 'nothing gold can stay'. Eventually the rest of the world is going to intrude on our little idyll." I know she's right, but I don't have to like it.

"Why can't we cross that bridge when we come to it?" I ask plaintively. I know I'm whining, but I don't really care. She pulls me into her lap, wrapping herself protectively around me. She always makes me feel safe. Laying my head against her shoulder, I realize that we are both still completely naked. I love this. She is beautiful yes, but I like the fact that she can be completely bare to me and still be comfortable, when she is defensive with all others.

 "I wish we could love, but one of these days my brother is going to decide to wake up before noon and I don't think he'd take well to finding his girlfriend naked in bed with his little sister. Or someone from the squad is going to walk into one of our 'planning sessions' and see that at least Courtney and Whitney were right on one count about me."

God… Cliff. I really never meant to hurt him in all this. He was great, he got me over Aaron and made me feel like I could do what I needed to do with the squad, but I'm not in love with him. I'm in love with Missy and that's going to kill him. Courtney and Whitney can kiss my ass.

I sigh. She probably thinks that I'm scared of what people will think if they know that we are together. What I'm truly scared of is that we won't be able to hold it together if everyone knows. We've secreted this away and it remains in stasis until we are together again on our terms. But I'm going to college in the fall, and she has one more year. The fact is, making it will be a lot easier if people know why I miss her so much. So I make a decision. "So we tell them. Cliff today, the squad tomorrow at practice, and then my parents at dinner tomorrow night."

"Your parents?" she asks.

"Yeah my parents. Is that not okay?" Does she not want this? Doubt creeps in.

"It's not that Torr. I just never figured I'd be the kind of girl you would want to take home to mom and dad." I love how she reassures me without me needing to ask for it. I realize what she just said and I giggle.

"I never figured I'd be bringing a girl home to mom and dad. Things change." Isn't that the truth? 

I look up and gaze into her eyes. "You know I love you right?" I ask. Love seems like a paltry offering in the face of this goddess who lets me bask in the light from her beauty and her strength.

"I love you too." Her words speak volumes.

Enough of this seriousness. "Now that that's settled it's time for other business."

"Other business?" she feigns ignorance. Smartass.

"Shut up and kiss me," I say with a mock glare.

Seeing no other reasonable alternative, she does. 

I love the way her lips feel on mine. The way her skin feels beneath my hands. I love to hear her laugh. I live to make her smile. I love the way my hand fits into hers, and I want everyone to know it.


	3. Cliff

Author's Note: Here is Part 3 of this. I probably opened a can of worms with the plot twist I tossed in, but oh well…

            The early afternoon sun is streaming through the windows when I stumble into the den and see my sister and a blonde that my sleepy mind eventually identifies as my girlfriend. My girlfriend, who if the pajamas she is wearing can be considered an indicator, spent the night here last night unbeknownst to me. Huh…

            I jump over the back of the couch and land next her. "Hey babe. I didn't know you stayed."

            She glances at Missy before replying, "We were talking and it got late. It was easier."

            I accept that answer. It's happened before. More often here lately, though with graduation in a couple of months Torr is probably worried about the squad for next year. The squad that *shock* *horror* my sister is probably going to be captain of. May we all quake in fear.

            "Wanna do something today Torr?" It's Saturday afternoon and we usually do something. There is a battle of the bands about an hour up the highway that I'd like to take her to.

            Another glance at my sister before she says anything. That's just weird. "Actually Cliff, could we talk to you about something?"

            Oh no. Hell no. Not again. She swore she wouldn't do it again. But the surreptitious glances and this sudden need to talk? Maybe I'm imagining things. "Sure. Just let me get some orange juice from the kitchen."

            They both nod and all of a sudden I don't want the juice. I've got that sick feeling you get when you know something isn't going to end well. Carefully schooling my features to remain nonchalant I get off the couch, kissing Torrance on the cheek as I go. I've got to get my kicks somehow and if she's going to break my heart I'm sure as hell going to make her feel bad about it. And hey, if she's not then I'm still the good boyfriend. 

            I pour the juice quickly and come back to find them sitting next to each other like they are trying not to touch. "So what's up?" I will not make this easier for them.

            "Cliff," Torrance begins and Missy puts her hand on Torrance's thigh for support I hope. "I really like you. You gave me the confidence to be the captain I needed to be. You got me over Aaron and you made me really happy whenever we were together."

            I nod. "Good to know. But there is a but in here somewhere, and I'm going to go out on a limb and say that it involves my *sister* since you said that the two of you needed to talk to me."

            Torrance's face falls at my tone, and Missy looks from her to me and apparently comes to a decision as she stands.

            "You're trying to force her to say it aren't you? You are deliberately hurting her. I never expected it of you."

            "You never expected it of me sister dear?" I ask. I'm pissed off now. She's the one that told me to go after Torrance.

            "Damn it Cliff, she didn't mean to hurt you. WE didn't mean to hurt you."

            "Oh so the two of you just happened to fall into bed together," I sneer. "Or was it just like last time with Kyla where it happens once cause you're drunk and the sex is so great that you decide to keep fucking behind my back for months?"

            From the look on her face I went too far. Missy is fit to kill, and Torrance doesn't look much happier.

            "Shit Miss. I didn't mean to bring up Kyla. That was a low blow." It was especially since it's only been about a year since she died. Missy still blames herself cause Kyla was on the way to pick her up when she was in the car accident that killed her.

            She shakes her head dismissively. "That still doesn't change the fact that you promised though Missy."

            "I know it doesn't Cliff, but do you honestly think I did this just to hurt you?" 

            "I think what hurts the most is that I know you didn't." 

I turn to leave so I don't have to watch my now ex-girlfriend gather my sister - her new girlfriend - into her arms to cry.


	4. Telling the squad Missy's POV

Author's note: I'm back and determined to finish this fic without taking another lengthy absence from fandom. Many thanks to those who have reviewed. Also no offense to anyone with the vile comment Courtney makes in this bit. I just tried to get into the mind of a homophobe. Dirty, dirty place that is. *shudder* 

Dedication: This bit's dedicated to Starsinger Sorceress for her valiant defense of me in her ff.net review. 

            We're standing in the cheer captain's office with the blinds closed and door locked. In just a few minutes, there will be no need for these precautions, but right now it's all still safe. I grab Torrance from behind as I lean against her desk, and pull her into my arms to stop her pacing.

            She's still a little tense, even as she leans into my embrace. She's so vulnerable right now. I swear I'll kill anyone that hurts her today, squad mate or no squad mate.

            "You sure you're ready for this?" I ask. "We can wait if you want. There's no pressure." When did I get a soft, reassuring tone of voice? Sigh. What this girl does to me.

            Anyway, moving back to reality, Torrance is shaking her head.

            "No, we're doing this today, now." She pulls away and puts her hand on the doorknob.

            I put my hand on her arm, stilling her. "You do know that this is effectively coming out to the school too, right?" She nods. I lean forward and kiss her lightly on the lips. "For luck," I whisper. She opens the door and walks out. "We'll need it," I can't help muttering as I follow her through the locker room and outside to where the rest of the squad is assembled.

            I take a seat on the grass, as Torr stands in front of us, the rest of the squad, for a moment looking nervous before she begins to pace. She's going over some routine announcements about practice and game schedules and the like, I ignore those and watch the way her shorts ride up, just a little, over those shapely legs of hers with each step she takes only to fall again when the other leg moves. I realize that I'm staring, and bring myself back from Planet Lustbunny to listen to what my girlfriend is saying. Just in time too. Here's my cue.

            "This isn't going to be a regular practice," she begins. "It's more of a team meeting." Everyone looks confused. Then at a look from Torrance, I rise from my usual spot beside Les, and join her in front of the group. Most of them just look more confused at this. Courtney and Whitney narrow their eyes at me. I resist the urge to give them the finger. Les has a knowing smirk on his face, and Jan has this look like he's in a definitely X-rated happy place. Note to self: Kick Les for being a smug bastard, and Jan for being a perv.

            Taking a deep breath, reaching out to grab my hand, and lacing our fingers together, Torrance says, "Missy and I are together."

            Silence, total silence, without even the rustle of clothing, reigns for about ten seconds. Then all hell breaks loose. 

            From what I can tell, there are three groups: those who had figured it out and are cool with it, those who were clueless and are cool with it, and those who were clueless and think Torr should be deposed because of it. The latter, and thankfully extremely small, faction being led by, of course, Courtney and Whitney, who have wanted Torrance gone from the beginning, and think they can use this opportunity for a bid at co-captainship even though the season is effectively over. 

            Whatever.

            Bitches.

            Putting them out of my mind to canvass our supporters, I see money changing hands. Apparently Les had a bet going with Jan. Making another mental note, I smirk. I'm getting half. The other guys on the squad look like they're visiting Jan's happy place. I'm going to be kicking shins, or whatever else is handy, from now until the last day of school.

            Darcy is congratulating Torrance and digging for info on Cliff; I think she's into my brother. Carver is back from her stint as a Special Olympics cheerleader, and frighteningly enough looks like she's in the middle of explaining the situation to an extremely confused Kasey.

            Torr and I just stand there hand in hand for a couple of minutes watching them all consider and align themselves with the appropriate factions. After the natives show no sign of shutting up any time in the close future, I turn my scrutiny to my girlfriend. Man, I get a kick out of saying that, even to myself.

            She looks a hell of a lot more relaxed. I'm contemplating kissing her, but then the voice of a harridan rings out bringing the previous chaos into a modicum of order.

            "So how long have you and the über-dyke been sharing your fish tacos?" Courtney asks.

            Bonus points for imagery, but I'm so going to kick her ass.  As I'm contemplating whether to break Courtney's nose or jaw first, the calming influence of my girlfriend asserts itself.

            "Ignoring the incredibly crude euphemism you used to ask it, I'll answer the question, since I'm sure it's one that several of you have," Torr replies. "Almost three months now."

            "So not til after Nationals," Les confirms with a grin. 

            We nod. Derrick, one of the other guys on the squad, groans and more money changes hands. My, my, Les has been a busy boy. Now that the news is out and no blood has been shed, I'm really rather bored with the proceedings. So I speak up, "Any questions that don't involve our sex life, or comments that aren't going to make me punch you in the face?"

            And Torrance is giving me that 'I can't believe you just said that' look. I just give her my best shit eating grin. "You love me," I whisper.

            "I needed a reminder." Ouch the kitten has claws. I love it.

            Apparently Whitney and Courtney have realized that they are outnumbered and sometime after Courtney's comment decided to bide their time, because they're quiet. Everyone else seems pretty cool with the whole idea.

            Jan decides to open his mouth, "I just wanted to say, that despite the fact that you ladies cost me some money, I'm happy for you. And I'd been even happier if you'd let me watch."

            I give him the finger. Torrance, surprisingly, does the same. I'm so proud.

            Les, not to be outdone, says, "I would just like to thank you for making me lots of money today. Also, I would like to thank Torrance for helping Miss get rid of lots of her aggressiveness that I now realize had to be caused by sexual frustration." 

            "Keep it up Chuckles; I get half your takings." That shuts him up quickly, but the atmosphere is much more relaxed.

            "I think that's it for today," Torrance says. I guess she wants to end on a good note. "Take tomorrow off and we'll have practice same as usual on Wednesday."

            Everyone starts to disperse and I'm being dragged forcibly to my car to go shopping for something parent worthy. The things I do for this girl.


End file.
